Stars
by GoldenDawn13
Summary: Alastor Moody found his star, Moon Safire.


Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Alastor Moody. A reckless wizard who jumps into battle, fearless without a thought. He joins the Aurors first thing after he graduates Hogwarts. Alastor is proud,<p>

brave, and ready with wand at hand.

* * *

><p>He slowly climbs his way up the Auror rank, until he <em>this<em> close to Head Auror. The only thing standing in his way is his recklessness. The Minister decides to give

Moody a level headed, calm, partner. Before the wizard can protest, he is shaking the hand of a witch, his age.

"Moon," she gave a soft, dreamy smile. "Moon Safire." Her new partner raises his eyebrows, but shakes her hand all the same.

It is a start of a beautiful, blooming, friendship.

* * *

><p>Alastor and Moon are fire and ice. He is passionate, burning, reckless, spreading. She is cool, calm, with a crystal dreaminess, pure. Opposites attract, and fire and<p>

ice complement one another, building a wonderful, trusting, relationship.

* * *

><p>The couple lay by their willow tree, to celebrate the miracle of Moon's niece, the baby bump living in Pandora Lovegood's stomach.<p>

"What are you doing?" asked Alastor, amused at Moon's antics as she starts waving her wand at the beloved tree.

"It's in Muggle films," she explains in her usual mysterious way. Moody chuckles, leaning to get a better look.

It's a simple carving, scratchy and ragged. Initials, A.M. and M.S. are engraved inside a heart.

Alastor doesn't get it, it's just another one of those hare-brained ideas Muggles have to express love in films. But Moon seems to love it, her eyes bright like the stars,

so Alastor decides to love it too, if it's that special to his newlywed wife.

* * *

><p>The War is slumping down shoulder, raining on heads, stomping on hearts, but Alastor Moody, is determined to give Moon an amazing anniversary. She smiles her<p>

soft, dreamy smile, telling him it's fine, and they should stay inside for safety measures, but he brushes her protests off.

He is recklessly resolute, and tired of being afraid.

The husband and wife and baby bump sit at a small cafe. The same cafe, they met their new partner, each other. His beautiful wife sighs nostalgically, her expression wistful.

Alastor gently places a hand on her stomach, and the corners of her mouth flicker up. All is peaceful, calm, serene.

Moon nibbles a bit trying to hold her food in, then takes a sip of her drink and promptly dashes to the bathroom. The husband sighs, shaking his head fondly.

A couple minutes past, and the Auror feels a trickle of worry crawl up his spine. He hurries to the bathroom, hand reaching for his wand.

Moon is on the bathroom floor, gagged and stunned. Anger burns and he quickly helps her up.

"Moon, are you okay?" Alastor asks worriedly. Moon tilts her head, confusion flooding her blue eyes.

* * *

><p>The Healers say she accidently drank some wine, which is not good for her or the baby, so when she went to the bathroom, someone, most likely a Death Eater,<p>

attacked her, wiping all her memory.

Moon Safire-Moody has no memory, confused and quiet she sits in her ward, patting the flat baby bump.

* * *

><p>He becomes paranoid, worried, sharp. He only drinks from a flask. Alastor Moody swears revenge for his wife, and locks up Death Eaters, grief in his mind.<p>

Alastor bears scars, physically and mentally.

* * *

><p>Alastor Moody hobbles home, one leg gone. He sits by the fallen willow tree, Moon's favorite part of the house, and closes his eyes. Lightning had taken his wife's<p>

tree.

Moody carefully waves his wand at the tree, and he now has a new, wooden, leg stump.

A heart with two initials carved inside are hidden at the top of his leg, in the back.

* * *

><p>Nymphadora Tonks. He grows fond of her, like a father to a daughter. The metamorphmagus reminds him of <em>her<em>.

The way she can make him laugh and poke fun at him, without getting badly injured. The way she can flash one warm, contagious smile, and before he knows it, he's

smiling back. The way she's the total opposite of him, yet they're closer than close.

He pretends she's_ their_ daughter, so when Remus asks her hand in marriage, they have a...talk.

* * *

><p>Moon Safire-Moody. He goes to the ward everyday, and talks to her. All she does is tilt her head, pat her stomach, and smile softly. It kills him to see her like this.<p>

* * *

><p>Alastor Moody keeps tabs on Luna Lovegood. The first time he saw her, he almost cried. She was an exact clone of Moon Safire-Moody. Luna had the same soft<p>

dreamy smile. She tilted her head exactly like Moon. They both had a dreaminess to them.

It hurts to see the growing, young witch, but Moody secretly makes sure she's okay, swearing to one day have the courage and go up to her.

He never does.

* * *

><p>Moody rushes to the ward, right before they are about to fly Potter to safety. He has a feeling that from this point forward, the real battle will begin.<p>

He doesn't think he can live through two battles.

Words spill out of his mouth, as he confesses his fears to Moon. She's staring into space.

He's about to leave, when suddenly, she takes his hand gently, and has it pat her stomach. She tilts her head at him, this time she's looking straight at him, and a

beautiful smile radiants on her face.

He struggles to hold back tears, and kisses her softly before leaving.

* * *

><p>The scared, old, wizard steers the broomstick, ignoring Mundungus's complaints. Voldemort is<em> right<em> there, and Moody is clenched with rage and desperate revenge.

He fires spells after spells, but it is useless. He is filled with too much raw anger. Mundungus lets out a terrified squeak and with a loud crack, the wizard is gone.

The retired Auror is falling...falling...and the last thing he sees is the bright, twinkling, stars, Moon Safire's eyes.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks! :)<p> 


End file.
